deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note Fanon:Lonely Pages
A and B appear in Death Note Relight Ailee Kwon (Redone) Alternative ending Another Day Augustine Granger Brandon Wright Cendre LeClaire Charbonneau Characters (DNOWV) Clementine Carmichael Daisuke Yagami Death Note: After Peace Death Note: Black 7 Death Note: Continued Death Note: Eru Desu Death Note: Programed Death Note: Ratio's Note Death Note: Standing Apart Death Note: The Final Decision Death Note: The Fire Eternal Death Note: The World's in Pain Death Note - NEW WORLD Death Note 2: Spirit's Fury Death Note 2: The New Generation Death Note 2: The Ones Who Succeed Death Note 2 (Legacy of the Inheritors) Death Note 2 : Rebirth Death Note Episode 38 Death Note Fanon:List of Achievements Death Note Fanon Wiki Deathnote (O.W.V) Distance Echo Eloisa Minnelli Ffion Griffiths Fred Kira Hanna Yugari Hei Yoshimaru Hikari Leiko Hikaru Kaneko Himui Toda Homika Yugari Just a Dream... KING Kai Hawi Kairi Kuno Kaoru Amane Kazu Kevin Higame (TWiP) Knochen von Tod L's Spirit (Kira4real) L (Parallels) LaRa Saika Leaked American remake script Light's Reincarnation Theory Light Yagami (KairiTyrande) Light Yagami (Live Action) Light Yagami (x2) Massacre Season (Standing Apart) Misa Amane (KairiTyrande) Mizou Heiwajima Movie 1: Long Live the Queen Movie 2: My secret side Movie 3: Adios my shinegami Movies (DNOWV) Mr. E Near (Death Note 2) Near (Eru Desu) Near (Programed) Near (Spirit's Fury) Near - L's Successor (The First Case) New Kira (Keiner Nichts) New National Socialist Party Patience R & Q (DN 2: The World) R and Q (Death Note 2: The Ones Who Succeed) Rin Sohma (x2) Ryuuka S (Death Note 2: The Ones Who Succeed) Sakura Kaname Sasame Fuma Shizou/S Heiwajima Shoen Jump Ultimate Tashi Yagami The Damned One The Kira Society (TWiP) The Story of Beyond Silson Tiny Kisargi Why Light Should Have Legitimately Won William Thomas X Note X Note: The X-Deaths/Chapter 1: Awake Xavier Scar Yasser Elbager Yokou デスノート2: 新世界(Death Note 2: The World) AKF (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Captain Harold (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) DEATH NOTE: ReLight Death Note: Beyond Future Death Note: Return from Purgatory Death Note; Sequel Project. Indigo (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Riley Adams (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Ryuk (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Samuel Baskin (Death Note 2 : Rebirth) Sayu Yagami (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Unknown (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Zero (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Death Note Fanon:Leaderboard Odin (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Death Eraser (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) DN 2 : Phoenix Ellie (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) K (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Kyle Burton (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Sean McLeod (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Death Note IQs Death Notes (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Death Note: Beyond The Mind CSOP Headquarter (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Caesar (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Liz Fukai (Death Note: Beyond The Mind) Luke Yagami (Death Note: Beyond The Mind) Mane (Death Note: Beyond The Mind) Meghan Leech (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Q (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Ren Yamamoto (Death Note: Beyond The Mind) Sora Yamamoto (Death Note: Beyond The Mind) Stalin (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) T (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Timothy Harlow (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) W.A.M.K (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) W.G.M (Death Note: Beyond The Mind) Yui Yamamoto (Death Note: Beyond The Mind) Yuina Yamamoto (Death Note: Beyond The Mind) Natasha (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Simon Crane (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Amarath Nakamura Steve Norton (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Halle Lidner (DN 2 : The One Who Won) Matthew Connors (DN 2 : The One Who Won) N (1AishaTakahasi1) Shuichi Aizawa (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Valluzzi Family (DN 2 : The One Who Won) Ellie (Death Note 2 : The One Who Won) Death Note: An Ideal Never Dying AKF (DN 2 : The One Who Won) Frederick Kingsley Myra a.k.a. M Jun Atsushi (Death Note Generations) Operation Phoenix (Death Note 2 : The One Who Won) Shirley Kerfield (Death Note 2 : The One Who Won) Elijah (Death Note 2 : The One Who Won) Light Yagami (Return from Purgatory) Seichi Nagase (Death Note: The Last Name) Shogo Makishima (Return from Purgatory) Shinya Kogami A'kierra Whitewood Misairu Yagami Death Note 2: The One Who Succeed Light Yagami (Warning Letter) Near (Death Note 2: The One Who Won) Misa Amane (Death Note 2: The One Who Won) Australian National Police Agency (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Christian Atarashimono (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Connor Summer (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Dimina Corabelle (私は、キラ) India Atarashimono (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Kallet Vimerica (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Lauren Blackheart (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Light Yagami (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Mafia (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Rugo (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Thomas Blackheart (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Tomorrow's Today Tonight (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Tsugumi Ohba (私は、キラ / I, Kira) United Nations (私は、キラ I, Kira) Viper Scott (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Aivenawa Shinoda (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Clovis, Red, Maes and Marco (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Haumea Atarashimono (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Kira (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Luci (私は、キラ / I, Kira) M (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Moorga Jimboomba (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Nigel Blackheart (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Pearl Parson (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Ryan Parson (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Steve Mungalo (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Yatsuk Okada Asa Amane (Shatter ME!) Fiction and nonfiction IQs Henry Kissinger (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Hiizu Funakoshi Ivan Komarov (私は、キラ / I, Kira) J (Death Note 2 : Kira's Spirit) Katashi (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Misa Amane's sister Near (Death Note 2 : Kira's Spirit) North Korean civil war (私は、キラ / I, Kira) War on Kira (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Alicia Summer (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Death Note: Kira the 6th Light Turner (SJTV) Beatrice Miller (Death Note 2 : The One Who Succeed) Child Tale Killer (DN 2 : The One Who Won) David Connor (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Death Note: New Stars Death Note: Successor's Conflict Death Note 2: The One Who Won Elizabeth Gage (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) FHM (DN 2 : The One Who Won) Freud (DN 2 : The One Who Won) Gaze (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Haze (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) International Comitee for Universal Protection (私は、キラ I, Kira) J (Death Note 2 : The One Who Won) K&S (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Near (Death Note 2 : The One Who Won) Niemand (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Red Lake Slayer (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Room 45 (DN 2 : Kira's Successor) Sebastian Tabler (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Thot (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Timeline (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Unnamed Shinigami (Death Note 2 : Kira's Successor) Xavier (Death Note 2 : Kira's Sucessor) Operation Alexander (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Matt (Vendetta) (WIP) Why Light was right... by any standards AKTO (私は、キラ / I, Kira) Death Note: Rise and Fall of the New World Alice Death Note Reboot (???) Delta Kurama Nana Thomas Carter Category:Death Note Fanon Wiki